


Axis One-Half

by sweetteasus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Genderbending, Jusenkyo, Mistaken Identity, Multi, ranma 1/2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteasus/pseuds/sweetteasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Axis have an unfortunate accident in a certain cursed spring. Can they keep their secret from the other countries, especially the Allies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this story a few years ago and am revisiting it after a few years.

"Neee, Germany can we stop now?" Italy whined as they trekked through the foggy area of the springs.

"No. We must keep going until we're out of this damn fog and in the clear." Germany said growing annoyed with Italy's increased whining. The thick fog and the heavy scent of sulfur that hung in the air were making him irritable.

"But I'm tired! Carry me, Germany, please?" Italy begged, pulling Germany's arm like an over-eager child.

"…Ja, if only to stop your whining!" Germany snapped, hoisting Italy on to his back.

"Yay, Germany is carrying me!" Italy cheered before resting his head the blonde's shoulders. Germany sighed before giving Japan a look that clearly said "why me?"

The three continued on, Italy's light snoring being the only sound. The ground was growing slippery and the areas between the springs were getting narrower.

"Germany-san, I think we should be careful when traveling around these springs. They look rather suspicious to me…" Japan said softly, careful not to draw attention from Italy, who had quickly fallen asleep. Germany simply waved him off.

"Eh, we'll be fine. The only thing that's suspicious is this fog. Really, we just need to watch our footing, I'd hate to slip and have to walk around in wet clothes…" Japan nodded, but his face still showed that he was concerned.

"If you insist, Germany-san…" They continued on for a bit, careful not fall into the springs. They traveled in silence for about fifteen minutes until they came to a pond-sized spring with a log across it, serving as a makeshift bridge.

"Germany-san, I think we should go around…" Japan said hesitantly.

"Why? It'll be quicker to go over. Faster we go, the sooner we can get out of here." Germany said, stepping on the log to test it out. Japan shook his head.

"No…these springs remind me of the ones at China's house. Something really bad generally happens if one falls in and I really don't think we should take that chance…"

"Japan, don't be superstitious. Worst-case scenario, we'll get a little wet. Now let's go…the sulfur is giving me a headache." Germany said finally, stepping across the log. Japan gave a long-suffering sigh before following behind him slowly. They gradually made their way across—Germany moving determinedly with Italy still snoring on his back and Japan keeping careful footing behind him. They continued on in silence, Germany in order to concentrate on not losing his balance and Japan for lack of anything to say other than "this is a bad idea." It was only when they were close to the other side when it happened.

If you were to ask Germany, it was because he placed too much faith in the log's ability to support them. If you asked Japan, it was because Germany should have listened to him in the first place and they should have went around. Both agreed that if Italy had not insisted on being carried, things might have turned out differently. Regardless of the reason, it still happened. The trio was about a stone's throw away from the other side of the spring when Germany turned around in order to reassure Japan. He stepped on a weak point on the log and before he could say "wurst," the log had cracked, sending the three into the spring.

Lucky for them, the spring wasn't too deep; only enough to fully submerge them in the steaming water. For a few short minutes, it was nothing but confusion before Italy, of all people, managed to get his bearings straight and wade to the other side.

"Vee~Germany, what happened?" He shrieked, throwing himself on the ground.

"The damn log," Germany started breathlessly, following Italy out of the water, "split underneath us."

"Which could have been avoided, Germany-san, if we had went around…" Japan said softly, finally making it out of the water and on to dry land.

"Or if someone hadn't insisted on being carried…" Germany snapped turning to glare at Italy before noticing something seemed a little…off.

"Italy…" Germany began, unease creeping in his mind as he noticed that his voice sounded higher than normal, "does anything seem…weird…to you." Italy cocked his head to the side, also noticing the change in pitch.

"Wellllll, it seems like our voices have gotten higher and my chest feels a little heavier and something feels different down there and Germany you make a very pretty girl." Italy's verbal train of thought came crashing down on both Germany and Japan as they looked down and noticed the state of their bodies.

"Wha-wha…what happened?" Germany shrieked, pressing her hands into her newly acquired chest.

"It must have been the spring…China has springs like this in his home." Japan said calmly.

"But why did we change? How do we change back? WHY DO THEY JIGGLE?" Germany was near histrionics. Why did he insist they take that short cut?

"Wah, at least yours does." Italy pouted, noting that she had the smallest chest.

"I DON'T WANT THEM TO!" Germany shrieked, attempting to strangle the other girl.

"Ahh, stop Germany! It was a compliment! I like that they do! They're like pillows! Stop pleeeeaaase!" Italy exclaimed, trying to dodge Germany's grasp. Germany finally gave up, slumping to the ground in defeat, a scowl set on her features.

"Okay, we need to figure out how to undo this…curse." Germany said, looking from Italy, who was busy groping at her chest, to Japan, the picture of calmness. Germany really had to admire Japan and the way he managed to stay so composed during this debacle; it made him feel a little foolish at how he had just behaved. Japan was handling this in a calm and collected way.

-Japan's inner monologue-

_"Shitshitshitshit, why does this have to happen to me? I am a woman! Not male! Wait; maybe it's just a dream! Yes, I'll pinch myself and when I wake up, we'll still be on that godforsaken beach! Ow! Damn, it's not! Ahh, I have breasts, goddamnit! Nice ones and at least they're bigger than Italy-kun's but still! My honor! That's it, where's my katana—"_

"Ah, Japan, I envy your calmness…" Germany said, snapping Japan out of her inner diatribe. Japan gave a weak smile in return.

"It is just my nature, Germany-san…"

"Yeah, Japan! You haven't said anything for a while! How do you like your new body?" Italy asked, trying in vain to see what her backside looked like. Japan sighed, running a hand through her chin-length hair.

"It does make things a little inconvenient…" Japan said, annoyed.

"I think it would be best if we got out of here before anything else happens. Then we can figure out what to do." Germany said, preparing to hoist herself off the ground; Japan nodded before offering Germany a hand.

"Okay! Hey Germany, will you carry me?" Italy asked. Germany and Japan shared a look before turning to face Italy, who gave a smile.

"No!"


	2. The Secret of the Springs

After what seemed like an eternity, Germany, Italy, and Japan finally made out of the foggy area of the spring and into a clearing near a small village. Nightfall was quickly approaching and a chill was beginning to settle in the air, made more obvious and uncomfortable by the now-women’s wet clothing.  
“Vee~ Germany its cold! And I’m hungry!” Italy whined.  
“I have to agree with Italy-kun.” Japan said, shivering lightly.   
“Well, we’re near some kind of village. We can get something to eat and find a place to dry our clothes.” Germany said, trying not to show that he was just as cold as the others.   
They continued on until they reached the village. It was a small, sleepy little town that seemed untouched by the war. There were several inns and taverns as well as shops lining the streets and people moved about freely. No one paid the three soaking wet women any mind until Italy bumped into an older lady, causing her to drop her basket.  
“My eggs!” she cried as the eggs splattered on the ground. Germany nearly strangled Italy.  
“Ah! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Italy apologized, dropping to the ground to pick up the eggshells.  
“Please forgive our friend, she isn’t the most graceful…” Japan said, bowing to the woman. The woman sighed before waving off their apologies.  
“It’s all right...I suppose I can purchase more tomorrow.”   
“Please, allow us to pay for them…after all, it is our,” Germany glared at Italy, “fault that you have to buy more.”   
“Ah! That will work! Say, I don’t think I’ve seen you three around here before. Who are you?” The woman was peering intently at their faces, hoping to find some clue to their identities.   
“Ah, we’re just three strangers passing by, you know?” Germany replied quickly, giving what he hoped was a disarming smile.   
“Really? Tell me, why are you three dressed in those wet uniforms? I hope you didn’t get any trouble from those soldiers. I hear they’ve set up camp on the other side of the spring.” The woman said, scrutinizing their still-wet clothing. Panic began to set in the trio, how would they explain their wet uniforms? They weren’t even sure whether they were in enemy territory.  
“Well…” Germany began but Italy cut him off.  
“We had an accident! We were chased by some animal and ended up falling in the spring but some nice soldiers rescued us and loaned us some clothes to wear!” Italy said quickly, surprising both Germany and Japan.  
“Heavens! I hope it wasn’t a bear! And I hope to God you three didn’t fall into one of those cursed springs! Here, come with me, I’ll get you three some proper, dry clothes and you can stay with me for the night!” The woman said, beckoning for the trio to follow her.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t get rid of my daughters’ clothes after they left. They seem to fit you all rather nicely.” The woman was saying to Italy as she tied the back of the apron on his dress.  
“Thank you for the clothes, Mrs. Koler!” Italy said as he admired himself in the mirror.   
“You’re most certainly welcome! Can’t have you three wandering around in wet things, especially men’s clothes!” Mrs. Koler said as she helped Japan with his pinafore.  
“We greatly appreciate it.” Germany said, smoothing out his dress.   
“It’s no trouble at all. Are you all hungry?”   
“Yes please!” Italy exclaimed, clapping his hands together.   
A half-hour later, the four of them were seated around Mrs. Koler’s kitchen table, tucking into steaming bowls of beef stew.   
“Its very good, ma’am. Thank you so much for the food and clothing.” Germany said, grateful to be in something warm, even if it was a dress.  
“It’s no problem at all,” Mrs. Koler said, blowing on her spoon, “can’t have you three running around wet and hungry. You’d have caught your death. Now eat up, there’s plenty. I look forward to not having leftovers, for a change.”   
Once the meal was finished and their bowls washed, the four women sat around the table drinking tea that Mrs. Koler had prepared.   
“Mrs. Koler, you said something earlier about cursed springs?” Germany asked, staring intently at the older woman. She added two teaspoons of sugar to her cup and stirred before setting it to the side to allow it to cool.  
“Way before the war started, this place used to be a thriving spa town due to the large number of hot springs in the area. There are a few hundred small springs around here, most of them benign, but there are some that have more, ah, mystical properties. Not all of these mystical springs are cursed; some of them are actually quite beneficial. For example, I know there’s one spring that will cure whatever it is that ails you. I visited that one a few years ago to get rid of my arthritis.” Mrs. Koler said, rubbing at the knuckles on her left hand.   
“But there are certain springs, we refer to them as the Potápět. It means submersion. If you fall into any of the potápět, you will turn into whatever the first creature to fall into that spring was. There’s the Spring of Bear, the Spring of Child, the Spring of Piglet, and I believe there is a Spring of Girl.” Mrs. Koler said, not paying attention the looks the Axis were sharing.  
“Is there a way to undo the curse?” Japan asked.  
“Not that we’re aware. Most people who fall into those springs, they’ve either been turned into animals or they leave town because they’re too ashamed. One of my neighbors slipped and fell into the Spring of Child a few years ago. Poor dear could barely stand to be in town and he was younger than his child. Ended up disappearing.” Mrs. Koler said, taking a sip of her tea. Germany gave a worried look to Japan.  
“It does make for an interesting weapon, though. There was a land feud about twenty years back, these two neighbors were arguing about a property line or something. Well, the man goes down to the Spring of Duck, fills a bucket with the water, and then throws it on his neighbor and his family. The whole lot of them turned into ducks, can you believe it?” Mrs. Koler exclaimed.   
“Really?” Italy asked.  
“True as the day I was born. Those springs are dangerous. You all be careful making your way through them. There’s a path that will take you around the springs so you don’t have to worry about them. I can show it to you tomorrow.”  
“It would be much appreciated, Mrs. Koler.” Germany said.  
“Oh, but of course. It’s out of the way. To be honest, the potápět are part of the reason why we haven’t had to worry about enemy soldiers. Between the fog and the terrain, anyone who doesn’t know the area is liable to slip and fall. Now, you three look like you’ve had a long day, especially after being chased by that bear. I’ll prepare your beds so you can get some sleep.”


End file.
